1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output processing method for outputting an image based on image data, an output apparatus, and a storage medium storing instructions for the output apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-46700, a technology for acquiring image data by a method such as scanning, and outputting an image based on the image data which has been acquired, to an output apparatus has been disclosed. The image data of the image which is to be outputted to the output apparatus is image data of a PDF (portable document format) file format.